


Nobody Dies at This Time

by Dira Sudis (dsudis)



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-29
Updated: 2009-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack learns something about Ianto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody Dies at This Time

**Author's Note:**

> This story was first posted January 15, 2009.

Jack watched them. There was nothing to do--going out of the Hub for a doctor would unleash the worst plague of the fourth millennium on defenseless Cardiff.

Now that they were all unconscious, Jack allowed himself some favoritism, staying at Ianto's side, watching his skin fade to gray as his rattling breaths slowed. When a golden aura appeared around his face, Jack thought he was infected after all, hallucinating.

Within seconds he recognized a regeneration. At the end of the light show, Ianto blinked new green eyes, looked around, and said, "Jack, help me up, I can fix this."


End file.
